deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Mercer
Alex Mercer is an anti-hero and main protagonist of Prototype. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Albert Wesker vs. Alex Mercer *Aya Brea vs. Alex Mercer *Alex Mercer vs. Carnage *Cole MacGrath vs. Alex Mercer *Cole MacGrath vs Alex Mercer vs The Boss (Complete) *Deadpool vs. Alex Mercer *Alex Mercer Vs Ken Kaneki *Mewtwo vs. Alex Mercer *Neferpitou vs. Alex MercerNeferpitou vs. Alex Mercer *Nu-13 vs. Alex MercerNu-13 vs. Alex Mercer *Alex Mercer vs. Shadow the Hedgehog *Alex Mercer vs. Starkiller *Alex Mercer vs. Venom *Wolverine vs. Alex Mercer Possible Opponents *Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Masane Amaha (Witchblade) History Born as Alexander J. Mercer, Mercer experienced a brutal childhood spent in abject poverty; his first nine years were spent in foster care. When he turned 10, he was finally returned to his mother, who had spent the last nine years in prison, but for Mercer it was better to be in foster care. He was the only parental figure for his sister, Dana. However, his intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his troubled past. He trusted no one, had no friends, couldn't care less about what others thought of him, and found solace only in his work. By the time he was hired by Gentek, Mercer was a borderline sociopath. He knew this, and didn't care. After earning a doctorate in genetics at Columbia University, Mercer was hired by Gentek and became the head of the Blacklight project at Gentek. Alex's team was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses from samples given to them by the government. The samples that were provided exhibited curious behavior, including mimicry and retention of genetic information from infected hosts. With Mercer’s help, the team soon engineered a particularly virulent and potent virus codenamed "Blacklight". Mercer’s skill in altering genes made him a valuable asset to Gentek; his work was years ahead of his nearest competitor. Despite his successes, Alex Mercer was considered a potential liability by Blackwatch, an elite army created to combat exotic threats. Over time, Gentek became scrutinized by Congress and investigations were proposed. Fearing an information leak, Blackwatch decided to cover it all up. Mercer, due to his paranoid nature, began to launch his own secret investigation on Gentek. With the assistance of his sister Dana, an investigative reporter, Mercer realized that Gentek employees associated with the Blacklight project were being silenced by Blackwatch; usually with a bullet between the eyes in a dark alley. When he learned that a general purge was about to be unleashed upon the Gentek scientists, Mercer fled, fearing for his life. In the event he was caught, Mercer had brought insurance—he had smuggled a vial of the Blacklight virus out of quarantine and taken it with him. He also mailed a laptop with classified documents to Dana. But Blackwatch was too quick for him. While attempting to escape the city by train, Mercer was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch agents. In a fit of frustration and rage, he threw the vial to the floor, smashing it and unleashing a biological apocalypse. He was promptly shot by Blackwatch operatives. The virus began to spread to everyone in the station. As he fell, he collapsed onto the viral sample, becoming infected as he died. His body was taken back to Gentek in a body bag. Little did they know, as he was transported, the virus was reconstructing Mercer's body, cell by cell; his biomass feeding the virus as it replicated the still-living matter it had infected. Mercer woke up in a morgue on a slab just as two scientists were about to cut open his torso with a scalpel for an autopsy. The two men panicked and fled, terrified of Mercer. Mercer didn't understand why they were so frightened and had no recollection of his previous life. He ran after the scientists in an attempt to escape. Mercer was now an amnesiac and his goal was to find out who he was through the help of his sister, Dana. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'10" *Weight: 190 lbs *Age: 29, 2(since he's actually dead and it's the virus that was holding all of Alex's memories) *Codename: ZEUS, DX-1118 C *Biological Scientist of Gentek Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' **Can Lift 80 tons **Capable of Throwing Cars, Helicopters & Tanks **Wear down Heller(once) with two hits **Likely stronger since he consumed around 9 Evolved * Superhuman Speed ** Can keep up with Uh-60 Blackhawk (81.6 m/s) while weakened and going through traffic in his early prime ** Fast enough to casually easily outpace enhanced human reaction time (Regular Blackwatch soldiers may have been affected by the virus to a percentage to react easily react to a bunch of 81.6 m/s Walkerskept up with prime Alex) ** Make sonic booms while running or air-dashing or dive bombing (Has proven so, 0:09-0:10) ** Can bullet time with ease ** Should be able to keep up with James, who jumped to the lowest level of clouds (2 km) in a second, roughly around Mach 5.5394 since Heller was on a satellite tower of a low-level building. (Yellow Yellow Zone Trailer) ** Possibly faster since he consumed around 9 Evolved. * Superhuman Reflexes ** Able to catch James with his Whipfist without him ever leaving the arena * Superhuman Durability ** In the early missions, he tanked the explosions in a Military Base with the whole structure falling onto him, standing in the epicentre without any heavy wounds (Multi-City Block Level) ** Become literally bulletproof ** It takes thermobaric helicopters and tanks that can destroy all of Brooklyn Island in around less than 20 minutes to harm him. At least thermobaric weapons that destroys biomass-reinforced buildings. ** Survive a near point-blank nuke that is about at least 5 times the bombing in Hiroshima in the ocean (Town Level) or possibly even more, exposed into the open area, since it stated, "New York is Destroyed" (meaning the whole city) when you failed to kill off the Supreme Hunter and disarm the bomb in time. This also doesn't mean that he did not survive the blast, meaning he may have survived the blast. (Possibly City Level) ** More durable with Armor (At Least Town Level) ** Possibly more durable since he consumes around 9 Evolved(You got what I'm saying, right?) *'Glide:' Able to 'lighten' his body to glide...somehow *'Air-Dash:' He is capable of using his legs to push himself in mid-air, able to change his direction anywhere. *'Consuming:' The name may seem suitable but, it's basically Life-Steal through molding of flesh into biomass for patching up wounds like bandages and increases capabilities beyond limits like DBZ Ki, only not energy but, more chemical potent similar to Deathstroke and the serum injected to him. Alex consumes his enemies for health and for his evolution, evolving his limits to go further beyond. *'Shape-Shift:' Capable of shifting his biomass into variable skins that he consumed. It's possible that he can replicate the technology of the Blackwatch soldiers or just stuff them in his body. Basically, he's naked since the 'clothes' he's wearing is his own skin. James was fast enough to shape-shift his entire skin before the Commander turned around. *'Fashion biomass in his body to make his own weapons' ** Claws: Long, lethal talon-like claws that is used to tear down flesh, bones and other body parts, even Infected of any level. He can also plunge one arm to create a ground-spike from the floor from afar. ** Hammerfists: Alex shifts his biomass to his arms, thus giving him larger and deadlier giant bowling ball-like arms. It reduces his fighting speed yet, in exchange, he is given far greater strength than previously. Able to one-shot elbow drop a tank and do massive damage to his enemies. He can further increase his power output by shifting more to create more density and strength, growing one arm's size yet, reduces his combat speed further. ** Musclemass: Quite similar to the Hammerfists but it makes Alex's arm broader and more muscular, able to fight with greater strength(lower than Hammerfists) and fight at the same speed and possibly faster. He can carry things better, throw better, hit better and do more damage than original melee. ** Whipfist: Alex can extend his arm to a whip-like feature with blades as edges to kill enemies from afar. It can even sweep away enemy crows. ** Blade: His right arm grows into a giant blade, allowing him to slice many with ease, destroy tanks like nothing and is best suited for many enemies, due to its decent speed and incredible power ** Tendrils: Has been seen that he has similar features to Heller's arms, that extends to affect enemies by leaving a small biomass to rip enemies' body apart. It also does the same as Musclemass since it could rip a modified tank apart faster and easier than regularly. ** Shield: Creates a body-size shield of biomass that blocks out bullets. It became much stronger and faster to deploy in Prototype 2. ** Armor: A solid, black carapace(because of the image of the turtle shell) that immensely increases Alex's durability until he found bullets nothing(before bulletproof ability) and rockets like bullets. However, it reduces his speed, disabling his ability to glide and somehow even dodge-roll. *'Thermal Vision:' Alex can detect infrared heat, allowing him to locate enemies through walls and so. *'Infected Vision:' Similar to Thermal Vision, Mercer can use this to detect the viruses, diseases and other biohazard things in bodies, allowing him to locate enemies that are infected. *'Hunting'/Sonar Pulse: A sonar seeking vision that allows him to 'ping' his preys and guide him to hunt them down by a city-wide scale. *'Devastators:' By having immense amount of biomass that goes beyond his 'limit'(Game mechanics), he can do abilities that kills off his enemies like tearing through paper. Tendril Barrage is basically shooting out hundreds of tendrils in a near omni-directional way, Graveyard Spikes plunged into the ground and comes out as ground-spikes and Critical Pain that shoots out a large tendril that is supported by a shockwave. A Tendril Barrage can destroy everything of Times Square and is much better in Prototype 2(James was able to destroy a whole group of Blackwatch, including tanks and helicopters and super soldiers, surrounding him in a football arena in one Devastator when he first got it) (James was able to surround the whole of Manhattan, killing off thousands of Walkers and City-Block Infected with a sum of his and Mercer's biomass after an immense battle). *'Infected Creator:' Somewhat like a Devastator yet, it affects mainly on life-forms. Taking around 2 seconds, he is able to infect most of Manhattan(again) by forming red mist to the area in Penn Station. *'Hive Mind:' Allows him to link into the minds of the Infected and became the new focus of the Hive Mind and can control his own troops. *'Adaptive Parkour:' Not really much of an ability but, Alex can overcome many possible obstacles with ease, able to adapt to the challenges ahead of him to run up walls, able to change his direction in mid-air. *'Bio-Bomb:' A power to turn humans or zombies or any types of life-forms into, well, bombs that works just like the Tendrils technique known as the Black Hole. Alex stabs people with the self-moving tendrils which extends out of the body and pulls in debris, vehicles or other humans to crush the victim. *'Mutation Awards:' Passive abilities to aid Heller in battle. Mutations seemed to be formed by consuming the grown virus from most Infected and Evolved while collecting intel on Heller's biological weakness(Field Ops and BlackBoxes are...'questionable'?). If Heller is able to do so, so can Alex since he was able to consume 9 Evolved that might give him his own set of Mutation Awards **'Offensive:' Passive enhancements that increases the damage, strength and power of Alex such as Death From Above, Melee Expert and Rocket Arm. **'Defensive:' Helps increase the durability(Hard Boiled) and defense of Alex with his own skin(Bulletproof) and his other defense systems such as his shields(Shields up, Impaler). **'Locomotion:' Helps improve his speed and the acceleration, agility and travelling around New York such as God Speed, Cheetah(which may be improved even further because of Flash-Step) and Jet Propulsion. **'Predator:' Enhance his skills in stealth(Inconspicuous) and inprove his regeneration through consumption(Protein Boost). **'Power Specialist:' Alex's powers will grow more efficient in both tactical and lethal ways such as Evenful Horizon, Jungle Cat, Go Ballistic and Spiked Punch. *'Flash-Step:' As the final boss, Mercer is able to do a small, quick leap forward without having to accelerate. This is possibly because he is able to shift his biomass to his legs faster like how James accelerate faster thanks to Cheetah. It is possible that this Locomotion Mutation Award can be further improved to allow Alex to accelerate faster to his max speed and allow him to do a Flash-Step. *'Resistance:' ** High Resistance to high temperatures: Takes thermobaric weapons to harm him. ** High Resistance to high Sub-Zero temperatures: Went for a dive in the sea of Antartica and felt nothing from the cold temperature. ** Resistance to Gravity Increase: Bulletdives all the way down to Empire State and stands like nothing ever happened since his body structure is very different compared to humans. *'Parasite and Anti-Virus Adaptability:' Elizabeth was capable of resisting to the effect of the Parasite and Alex soon formed an adapting immunity to the Bloodtox(A known weakness to the Blacklight and Redlight Viruses) *'Immunity:' ** Diseases: He's a virus, obviously. ** Poison: He's a virus. ** Radar: Surprisingly, no Military unit can ever scan for him since he was said to be 'Security Nightmare'. ** Sonar: Galloway said that she could track Evolved through Sonar like Heller and cannot do so against Alex as said. *'Discharging Electricity:' Through his fight with Cross, Alex was able to discharge the electricity in his body since he wasn't affect much by the after-effects of the electrocution, mainly not being stunned. Strengths & Feats *Stomp the Military and Blackwatch, who are capable of handling similar yet, smaller outbreaks successfully for nearly 40 years like the one Alex brought the infection in Manhattan at first. *Defeat Specialist Cross, who is able to escape a horde of Infected by his own and killed off a Runner, who is like Mercer except Runners were once mainly girls, that could escape Blackwatch to a town to spread the infection for three weeks all by himself. Cross is also possibly infected by the virus to be able to combat against Alex for the moment of their fight and he uses a more powerful stun baton than the regular ones that stuns elephants with ease. *Defeat Elizabeth Greene who led and bred the Infected that can destroy any army sent by the U.S Government, depending on the size. *Defeat the Supreme Hunter...twice. *Has an extraordinary fast healing factor that heals almost instantly from many wounds. *Can do a Batman each on his own sister, Dana, up close in two blinks of the eye in less than a second while still injured by the parasite and Specialist Cross, when he was already down with the pain of remembering the agony of Penn Station and the parasite. *Possibly more powerful than Heller since tactics, love and hopes for his daughter, Amaya, and hatred towards the enemy are Heller's main weapon against Alex. Heller is capable of jumping off a satellite tower on a low level building to the lowest height level of the clouds above in just a second. He can also casually outpace the human time reaction when he stab two soldiers one by one from behind. *Should be at least fast enough to make a speed illusion(like the Flash in CWTV) by running with the glow of his body to make an orange streak. *Became the main focus of the Hive Mind and can control the Infected...before Heller took over. *Able to have millions of minds in his head(mind resistance) while fighting like usual. *Can prevent Heller from escaping from the arena with his Whipfist. *Played a big role in helping Heller destroy all of the Infected army through the consumption of his little biomass. Weaknesses *Electricity locks his body in place *Healing speed, superhuman abilities links to his amount of biomass(meaning smaller amount of biomass, slower healing, slower, less strong and durable) Quotes * "I need to know what you know!" -Alex consuming a Marine * "You being here means Karen Parker sold me out...Fine! You die and she's next." -Alex to Cross * "You could say I'm symptomatic. So pick a side." -Alex to Dr. Ragland * "Hi, boss. That's a foolish thing to do. You know what I am...and you know what I do." -Alex to McMullen * "No...They're all dead...all dead...except me." -Alex to Cross about the Infected Leaders * "What have I become? Something less than human. But, also something more." -Alex * "What else you got?" -Alex Mercer taunting at human Heller * "It's what you're meant for. It's why I chose you." -Alex confronting Heller through words * "Let it come to you. Let the truth sink in." -Alex showing Heller the truth * "Now, everything I planned for you...everything I've given you...you're not even capable of appreciating it." -Alex disappointed at Heller * "It would've been quick...but now...now, I'm going to make you suffer!" -Alex threatening Heller * "So, now the only thing standing between me and Earth's true destiny!...is you." -Alex to Heller * "I am no longer bound by 'Life' or 'Death', Dana. I move beyond that. Heller has as well. He just doesn't realise it yet." -Alex to Dana Gallery Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Prototype Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Anti-Heroes Category:US Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Home Console Characters